


dont talk, save your breath

by Nonbinarytoni



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sick Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinarytoni/pseuds/Nonbinarytoni
Summary: steve gets sick; bucky drops everything to help.---ask meme request filled out





	dont talk, save your breath

The curtains were closed--cheap, yellow fabric their neighbor threw together with a bit of thread--yet the moonlight still found purchase in their apartment, lighting up the cracks on their floorboards. It crept up the wallpaper, every imperfection illuminated by silky silver. Beneath the window, Bucky perched on a dated rocking chair, eyes and ears focused solely on the blond in the bed across from him, rasping breaths releasing at near deathly intervals. 

 

Every time Bucky found enough resolve to bring back more water for Steve, he ended up sloshing some in the doorway in his haste to ensure the smaller’s safety. Each time he left to get food, he’d leave the door open and make as little noise as possible, ears straining to hear the everpresent  _ whoop _ , signalling Steve rousing once more. He shouldn’t be happy to hear Steve choke for air, but whenever it made itself present, all he could feel was a flood of relief because Steve is  _ alive _ and though it may hurt, he is  _ breathing _ . 

 

Bucky brought back a bowl of soup and a couple pieces of bread, supported by a plate. He set them down on the chair, kneeling beside Steve’s bedside--he already had whooping cough when he was younger, everyone told him it was unlikely for him to catch it again. He gently readjusted the pillow beneath Steve’s head, placing a hand just above Steve’s collarbone, a tentative nudge waking Steve once more. 

 

“Hey, time to wake up, alright?” He patiently allowed Steve to cough towards the wall, lifting him up just enough afterwards to prevent any choking; the soup he brought was mostly liquid, but Sarah used to always say  _ a lock is better than doubt _ . 

 

Steve moved to sit up more than Bucky allowed, still stubborn as ever even though he couldn’t wipe the grimace off his face. His body ached in ways he forgot were possible--his shoulder ached and felt as if it was falling out of his socket, his arms felt weaker than when he tried to work at the dock with Bucky, and his ribs felt like they had a vendetta against his heart with the way they were trying to stab through his lungs. Steve glanced up at Bucky, bags under his eyes puffy and purple, contrasting the amount of sleep he was getting. He opened his mouth, fully intent on telling Bucky exactly where to shove his pity when his chest heaved with a new wave of coughs. 

 

With a shaky breath, Bucky showed Steve a stilted smile. He shook his head, placing an unsteady hand on his chest. “Be easy, punk. Eat first.” He spooned some of the soup up to Steve’s mouth, who was too hungry and eager for food that wouldn’t burn his throat to protest. They continued this way until the bowl was half empty and Bucky was satisfied that his best friend would no longer starve to death. A new wave of raucous coughs had Bucky cleaning up, somewhat grateful that Steve didn’t attempt to eat the stale bread. 

 

Dinner was cleaned up, and Bucky returned to his side once more with a damp washcloth. Steve’s eyes were dropping again, his body exhausted between each wave of coughs. He reached out a hand to his friend, eyes glistening--marginally from the pain throughout his body, but mostly from the sheer uncertainty concerning his situation. He couldn’t voice his worries, but Bucky already knew them; Steve didn’t want to go like his mom. He promised her that he’d get better and make her proud--an extreme case of whooping cough can’t be what does him in.

 

Bucky could only entwine his fingers with Steve’s and press a kiss to the back of his head. “You’ll be okay, alright? Don’t talk. Save your breath.”


End file.
